super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon Fighter
Balloon Fighter 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Balloon Fighter is the polar opposite of Little Mac: He is strong in the air, but weak on the ground. Balloon Fighter easily sports the best recovery in the game, with him putting Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pit and Meta Knight all to shame thanks to his multiple jumps, good jump height, and a good recovery move. It is nearly impossible for him to not recover when he is away from the stage. However, while Balloon Fighter has great air game, he is pitifully weak on the ground. He has among the weakest ground attacks in the game, not to mention his slow walking and dashing speeds. And while Balloon Fighter is light, this also makes him very frail, as he can not take strong attacks very well. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: One''' generic punch. (1.3%) *'''Forward Tilt:'' A wheel kick. ''(4.5%) *'Up Tilt:' ''A kick upwards. ''(5%) *'Down Tilt:' ''A generic sweeping kick. ''(3% foot, 5% leg) *'Dash Attack:' ''A lunge kick, like Fox and Falco's Dash Attack.' (2% clean, 4% late)'' *'''Edge Attack: A sweeping kick.' (4.5%)'' *'''Wake-Up Attack: A breakdance kick.' (3%)'' Grab *'Grab: '''Simply grabs the opponent with one hand. *'Pummel: A generic pummel.' (1%)'' *'''Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward.' (2.5%)'' *'''Back Throw: Throws the opponent backward.' (3%)'' *'''Up Throw: Throws the opponent upward.' (4%)'' *'''Down Throw: Throws the opponent onto the ground.' (2.5%)'' Aerials *'Neutral Air: '''Balloon Fighter kicks three times as a multi-hit attack while lunging diagonally upward. This is one of his strongest attacks. ''(11%, 8%, 11%) *'Foward Air: '''A downward knifehand strike, like Luigi's forward air. ''(26%) *'Back Air: '''A dropkick. ''(29%) *'Up Air: '''A bicycle kick. ''(27%) *'Down Air: '''Stomps downward with both feet. This move meteor smashes. ''(28%) Smash Attacks *'''Side Smash: A lunge kick like Kirby's Side Smash, but floatier. This is Balloon Fighter's strongest ground attack. ''(10-14%) *'Up Smash:' ''A bicycle kick.' (9-13%)'' *'''Down Smash: A split kick, like Fox and Falco's down smash. ''(8-12%) Special Moves *'Neutral Special: 'Spark - ''Balloon Fighter throws a small lightning spark. This is essentially an electric version of Mega Man's former neutral special, Metal Blade. If used in the air, an electric cloud will consume Balloon Fighter during the active hitbox, which can damage opponents. ''(5% spark, 20% cloud) *'Side Special: 'Flipper - ''A flipper appears next to Balloon Fighter. The flipper reflects projectiles. ''(10%) *'Up Special: 'Balloon Trip - ''This is the same as Villager's old up special. The move lasts longer when it is used in the air. *'Down Special: Balloon Bomb - ''A balloon appears next to Balloon Fighter and immediatley flies upwards. This balloon explodes when it hits an opponent. If used in the air, two balloon bombs are summoned, one goes upward and one goes downward. ''(5%, 1%, 1%, 1%, 5%) *'''Final Smash: ''Balloon Blowout - Balloon Fighter shoots out a big cloud of balloons. ''(2.5%) Newcomer Tagline Balloon Fighter Pops In! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats '''Weight: '''87 '''Walking Speed: '''0.745 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.197Category:Fighters Category:Balloon Fight universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters